


Of Course

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble story. It's cute. There's not much I can say except... SHINJI HIRAKO [one of my preferred Bleach characters] X KAGOME HIGURASHI. Rated T for slight sexual theme. Enjoy. It's very unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

**Discovery**

When Ichigo discovered that his cousin had died 500 years ago and had become a Shinigami, he thought he was going to die of a heart-attack. When a smirking Hirako had told him that she had served as the 3rd Division Captain for half that time period, he had promptly fainted.

**Peaches**

It was something shared between the former and current 3rd Captains he's learnt through Yoruichi's spying on Soul Society for them, the little garden that overtook half of the Division's training grounds. There's one difference. Having never liked the taste of persimmons he's infinitely thankful that the former 3rd Division captain had tended to a dozen or so peach trees during her reign.

**Temper**

Kagome Higurashi, former 3rd Division Captain, was well known amongst allies and family alike for having a temper. Even facing her zanpakuto was easier sometimes. But watching Hirako quall as she screamed at the blonde for "brutalizing" her "baby cousin" instead of "training" him only caused Ichigo to laugh.

**Possessive**

He blames his Inner Hollow for his possessiveness. After all he had growled... much to the collective shock and amusement of his friends... at Love Aikawa when the former 7th Division Captain pulled her into a bear-hug, lifting the former 3rd Division Captain off her feet, when she presented him with some music CD for his birthday. A few hours later she calmly informs him he was always possessive his Inner Hollow just made him act out more.

**Scars**

The scar she received from Miss. Centipede always seems to draw his fingers, ghostly soft against her heated skin as she drifted somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. She's not to be outdone. Shifting in his loose grasp she grins triumphantly at the shiver that runs through his body as her mouth not her hands finds that jagged scar which runs between his left shoulder and neck.

**Hair**

She preferred it when he had long hair cause then that gave her something to grab onto during more frisky ventures. But as the Vizard turned, startled by her sudden arrival, only to throw her a lopsided grin one eyebrow raised in unspoken question... and invite... she realized that no hair really wasn't that important.

**Blankets**

Kagome Higurashi was a blanket hog. She would wrap herself up as if they were a cocoon and refuse to move until sleep was impossible either due to the sunlight or noise of others. Shinji didn't mind it gave him an excuse to snuggle close, pulling her smaller frame into his, without risking the chance of getting hit.

**Bed**

She thinks he's a bed hog and doesn't realize exactly why she wakes up with the current 5th draped nearly overtop of her in the morning. But instead of swatting him she simply lies there, relishing the warmth and the slow easy breathing that professes he's readily there and not part of her imagination.

**Hate**

Kagome had never really hated anyone like she did Aizen. Even Naraku had had her pity. But as azure eyes flickered over the sleeping Vizards... her friends... stopping to linger on the blonde on the other-side of the makeshift loft who had kicked off the blankets in fitful sleep she really did know true hatred.

**Odd**

Ichigo Kurosaki loved his cousin yes. He hated to see her hurt. There was only 11 months between them biologically even if she herself had died some 500 years in the past. So he felt oddly... relieved was the closest word... when the former 5th Captain unceremoniously plopped himself down beside the upset dark haired female in the warehouse where he was training.

**Miko**

He felt extremely privileged in knowing that she had been a miko, an extremely rare species of human, before her death. It made him one of the few... minus her family... that happened to know this carefully guarded secret and whose number could be counted on one hand. But then maybe if he hadn't thought he could take on an Adjuchas class hollow by himself she wouldn't have been forced into healing fatal wounds because the 4th Division was too far away.

**Showers**

She shrieked at finding herself suddenly spun around in her shower... some part of her wondering how the hell he got into her apartment... large hands settling on her hips as the water drenched him thoroughly. The Vizard hadn't even taken off his dress shirt or the jeans. However her tongue seemed stubbornly stuck to the roof of her mouth at the heated intensity of beige eyes.

**Fear**

Like Ichigo he too had an Inner Hollow. All the Vizards did. And it was the ramblings of that Hollow, his inner self if one would, as to why Hirako had taken great lengths to alienate himself from the former 3rd Captain when they all first arrived in the Mortal World. He's fearful that he'd do something... to her... that he'd regret.

**Smart**

He didn't know what to make of Shinji Hirako. The blonde haired Vizard who had introduced Ichigo to others like him and had been the turning point to him learning how to master his Inner Hollow was something of a goofball. But when he questioned the other's intelligence, Kagome merely smiled and told him "you'll see".

**Godparent**

Noticing how the reinstated 5th Captain's eyes followed his cousin's swinging hips as they were visiting the Gotei 13, Ichigo let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a curse. He really... really... really, he'd even pray to the kamis if need be, didn't want to be the godparent to any child with Hirako's DNA in it. The Vizard leader was bad enough in his mind.

**Mask**

He flinched at the wide eyed expression the former 3rd Captain wore at having first laid eyes on his Hollow mask. He made to dismiss it before the distance closed, her sudden proximity stilling his hand. The look that crosses her features as she considered the Pharaoh like mask resting atop of his head almost makes him collapse in surprise. He knew she was kinky but... the grin widened... damn.

**Positions**

They'd both been captains once, some 110 years ago. He held reign over the 5th Division and she had the 3rd. When he was reinstated as 5th Captain, taking back what Aizen had stolen from him, Shinji grumbled at the goofy looking expression of the newly appointed 3rd Captain before slamming his door in Rose's face.

**Complain**

His new lieutenant isn't exactly his cup of tea. When he voices this complaint to the 3rd Captain Rose merely sighs and Shinji has a vaguest sensation that the former lieutenant, her former lieutenant, is rolling his eyes.

**Slap**

The first time Shinji Hiraki informed Kagome Higurashi she was his **_first love_** _..._ some time at the Academy... she'd slapped him. The second time... when he'd been 5th Division's lieutenant and she 3rd Seat of the 1st Division... she had told him not to say **_that_** with such an idiotically straight face and then slapped him for good measure. The third time... not long after both had become Captains of their respective Divisions... she'd smirked that little smirk of hers which gave him goosebumps and he'd found himself trailing after her like a lost little puppy with a stupid grin on his face.

**Fox**

Sure Ichimaru looked like a kitsune but his lady definitely had a fox's silvered tongue. That was the thought that tickled Hirako's mind as he watched her weasel a few things out of Urahara causing the goofy former 12th Captain to stall and flush and blunder over his own tongue more than once. Hiyori's well placed kick to the head helped him with his unseemly staring.

**Age**

He'd served as a Shinigami for nearly 500 years, as had she for they had met at the Academy, but he acted like a man who had seen half of those centuries. Not quite sure what she felt about his immaturity Kagome watched the ridiculousness that was marked with some desperation as he struggled to get Hiyori off of him.

**Idiot**

There was a startled eep from the figure stretched out underneath the tree that happened to line the boundary around the Shinigami Academy as something crashed into the woods nearby. When the smoke and dust cleared Kagome found herself starring down at a confused blonde with a scowl. As a student he was terrible at kido. "Idiot."

**Academy**

They met in the Academy. He had skirted a class and been rushing to get to the next one before one of the instructors figured it out. She, as a potential recruit for the 13th Division, had been heading in the direction of the office Ukitake held at the school. To this day she calls him a brute for knocking her down.

**His**

When Inuyasha tried calling her his, she had SAT the hanyou until he was six feet deep in the ground. Koga had never gotten it through his thick skull. So maybe its cause she has matured over the years that she isn't so determined to not be owned by anyone. Or maybe its cause he's touching her just right as to why she agrees that she is his.

**Mask II**

She inquires, in visiting Soul Society not long after the Winter War, when is he going to quit hiding behind the mast. He naturally thinks his Hollow mask. The glance Kagome throws at him causes him to grimace. As Aizen said he is a very sharp man, as perceptive as Kyoraku usually, and his buffoonish behaviour is nothing more than a mask which he hasn't been capable of removing even now.

**Sulk**

When she returned to Karakura Town after kami knows how long a visit to her family, he scowls and throws himself into a corner of the warehouse as the other Vizards greeted their long time friend. He ignores Hiyori's... commands... that he join them. He informs them he is quite comfortable. A moment later lips peel into a ridiculous smirk as the former 3rd Captain shouts out if he's going to sulk he isn't getting his present.

**Past**

He didn't really have a past. The bastard son of a low class Shinigami family he had lived as they wanted him too until getting bored and taking off. She had too much of a past. The former Shikon no Tama miko who had died when she was 22. Together it was a sort of median of the two extremes.

**Complain II**

Hinamori, his new lieutenant, had obviously complained about him. Why else, as he is talking with Kensei, can he feel a dagger gaze digging into his back while visiting the 9th Division quarters. They're coming from the 10th Division. A few days later he has an unexpected visit from the little white haired 10th with Hinamori almost clinging to the other Captain's shoulder like some rabid crow. He doesn't think new 10th did what his lieutenant wanted for it isn't long before she goes off in a huff while this Toshiro settles himself down for a cup of offered tea.

**Possessive II**

There's one thing people don't know but Kagome is quite possessive. It comes from her past. The first time he'd figured it out was when she'd slapped him for talking with one of the tavern serving girls outside of Soul Society. The red imprint on his cheek had caused Aizen to stare at him as if he had a second head when he returned.

**Urahara**

There's two things Kagome would like to do to Kisuke Urahara. Kill him for investigating the Shikon no Tama as much as he did and giving rise to the chaos surrounding the Hogyoku. And thank him for being a genius and figuring out a means of keeping the others from degenerating into true Hollows. She not quite sure in what order to do these in.

**Urahara II**

He's half tempted to punch the other blonde as he watches the newly instated 12th Captain talk with the 3rd. The temptation circles higher when she laughs at something the other said and blushes, her skin gaining a slight pink hue. There's an indignant squawk a few days later when without warning he punches the 12th Captain in the back of his head.

**Yamamoto**

She had once served as the 3rd Seat of the 1st Division and is treated like a daughter by the Captain Commander more than a simple subordinate. He grimaced, barely keeping the scowl in check, as the Captain Commander shouted at him for being a spoiled brat and allowing part of his quarters to be destroyed. A cheeky grin from the culprit tells him she got off relatively scot-free.

**Exchange**

Kagome Higurashi sometimes wonders how she ended up with Shinji Hirako. He was annoying with his teasing, snarky, acted like a child most of the time despite a frightfully cunning mind... amongst a few other things she chose to ignore over these centuries. However, as she considered the bouquet of light lavender tinted Roses ringed in by a few pieces of branching Arbutus, she decided that despite his flaws she wouldn't exchange him for anything in this world.

* * *

**Shinji Hirako x Kagome Higurashi**

Rose - lavender (violet) - Love at first sight

Arbutus - You're the only one I love


End file.
